


Shotgun

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, French Kissing, Mild Body Worship, Neck Kissing, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shotgunning, Smoking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie doesn't smoke. Stein can help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

She felt him before she heard him. With her eyes covered and arms bound behind her back, Marie had to rely solely on sound alone, and she was sure, this time, she’d detect the familiar swish of his clothes or the thudding of his footsteps. But instead, she felt his fingers ghost a line over her shoulders and she gasped, shuddering. Surprised, once again.

It turned into a shaky exhale when his calloused palm ran down her naked side. “Franken?” she murmured, swallowing when she felt his hair tickle just beneath her jaw, her body jolting when he laved over her jugular. 

He hummed an affirmation, brushing a kiss over her pulse before he pulled away completely, leaving her cold again. 

She resisted huffing. She didn’t know what time it was, but he’d been teasing her for far too long, coming into the room where she couldn’t see him to give her just enough touch to excite her, then leaving and waiting until she didn’t expect him. The blindfold, covering both eyes though only one could truly see, was soft, but she wanted to tear it off and look at him. She wanted to move her arms, the rope chafing if she squirmed enough, to reach out for him.

“Franken, please. . .” she called, trying to locate where he was in the room from hearing alone.

But he was right in front of her, immobile, staring at how she delicately moved her head around. Hearing her plead to him, he brought his touch to the back of her head, petting her hair, making sure his fingertips smoothed over the nape of her neck. She had so much skin for him to feel, all of it, bare in her entirety, he just couldn’t resist the temptation of what was hidden from him by her golden locks. He pushed them to the side until they spilled over her shoulder, the tips brushing over her nipple, and pressed a kiss to her exposed throat. 

Marie whimpered and it came out all kinds of airy, soft. He opened his mouth, teeth grazing over where her collarbones dipped before he ran his thumb over the column of her neck.

So trusting.

She sighed out his name when he bit down, but stopped when he stepped away from her once more. Her lower lip was trembling, chin lifted. Where his mouth previously was caught the breeze he made when he walked past, and she shuddered at how cool the wet patch went. She heard him chuckle, somewhere, somewhere to the side before there was the sound of rummaging. 

“Franken, c’mon?” she asked, wishing she could bat her eyelashes at him. He would do anything for her if she could just look at him. She heard something roll, no doubt his work table, close to her and she shuffled.

“Oh, Marie. Where’s the fun in that?” he asked, behind her, this time. She turned her head, as though to look at him, but she felt his grasp on her throat once more, his hands directing her to face forward as he bent over, laying his mouth on the roll of her shoulder. He dragged his tongue to her neck, again, working his way up until she felt his teeth on her lobe, a lick to the shell of her ear. He burrowed his nose in her hair, inhaling. 

Marie arched her back, trying to find another point of contact, trying to press against him, but he kept his body arched from her, smugly grinning behind her ear as he nuzzled. 

“Cute,” he commented, and Marie couldn’t help the huff, this time.

“Tease,” she replied, and his grasp loosened over her throat so he could slide his hand down, between her breasts sinfully slow, until he caressed one, fingertips skimming over the hardening peak. Her breath hitched, and he set a kiss on the underside of her jaw, trailing them to her chin while he rolled her nipple between his fingers. His other hand traced down her side, soothing circles on her hip. 

She opened her mouth, a pleased noise coming out, which must have encouraged him to continue, because he didn’t stop, this time. Marie took the risk to drop her head back, finding his shoulder. Blindly, she pressed into his touch, rubbing her cheek against what of him she was close to. When she moved backward, arching once more, the stitched material of his turtleneck scratched what skin on her arms she had uncovered with rope. It was unexpected, and she jumped.

He laughed at her reaction, moving from soothing her hip to her stomach, over her navel. She widened her stance, whimpering, hinting for him to go lower. The heat of his palms left and she heard the cap of something being removed, confused. She couldn’t see him, but she was sure he had some self-satisfied expression on when he surprised her by trailing a line across her thighs, finding her cleft and parting her folds to stroke her. It was slicker than she expected; he must have brought the lube. 

She choked on the air, turning her face to bury in what must have been the crook of his neck as he tenderly rubbed her. He moved his hand so his thumb was over her clit, a finger easing inside of her, finding her g-spot almost immediately.

He crooked his finger, swirling his thumb around until she was rocking on his hand. Her breath was hot on his neck while she panted, eyes closed uselessly behind the blindfold. Stein shifted behind her, tilting his body so he was pressed against her, and she immediately felt how hard he was, prompting another whine from her as she tried to grind against him, needing more. 

He stilled in her immediately, and pulled away. Marie grumbled, so empty and cold all of a sudden, not knowing what she did wrong. She sucked in a breath, trying to pinpoint where he was again before he set his finger on her lip, tracing and leaving dampness, her dampness, over her mouth. 

“That wasn’t smart, Marie,” he told her, though it sounded strained. No doubt he was affected by what he was doing to her, trying to put up a stoic façade. She opened her mouth to tell him so, but his tongue replaced his finger, licking at the taste of her arousal, the meat of her lower lip finding its way between his teeth. He nipped, tugging slightly, and she heard a small click before the humming started. 

When he parted her again, setting the toy onto her clit, the vibrations shocked her so bad she knocked into Stein, their teeth clashing. She tasted copper, but it was gone with another sweep of his tongue, and she moaned into his mouth, squirming. He secured the toy with his palm, his finger finding its way back inside her.

She muttered his name, though it was muffled by his lips, while he traced over her teeth, coaxing her tongue to come into his mouth before he sucked on it and she squealed at the feeling, her hips circling. She clenched around his finger when he pressed it over her g-spot, not letting up until she was wriggling, breaking their kiss to pant heavily into the still air. 

Her mouth was open, body twitching and twisting, and he kissed her once more, quickly, bumping his nose against hers before he removed her blindfold with one hand, dropping it down to the ground. Her good eye immediately squeezed shut, too sensitive to the light, and while she adjusted, he grabbed the cigarette off of the work table he wheeled over and brought it to his lips. The snap of the lighter was the only warning she got before her nose was full of the smell of smoke, but when she opened her eyes, he only took in a single drag, dropping and stomping his cigarette out. To her astonishment, he kicked it to the side and held his breath.

The lighter clinked on the metal of the rolling table, and she was still rocking onto his hand when he cupped her jaw with the other, his fingers digging into her cheeks, asking for her mouth to open silently. 

Oh. She understood.

She parted her lips, willingly, and he rewarded her with a genuine smile. He tilted his head, blowing the smoke in until he had no more air to give and sealed his mouth over her own. 

Another finger delved into her and her legs felt ready to give out underneath her if not for the fact that Stein’s arm came around for support, his grasp on her face gone. She pulsed around him, throbbing with each movement.

She felt him in her lungs, his smoke: he was in her throat and her mouth and in her. Her knees shook, but she spread her stance wider while she rutted onto his hand. When he broke the kiss, taking in a deep breath of fresh air, he immediately went to lay a bite directly at the hollow of her throat, once more. The smoke ghosted from Marie’s lips, her head lolling back. 

She heard him, felt him mutter “My Marie” into the bite, sure to mark, and though that smoke tasted awful, though the air was stale and bitter, acrid, she sweetly moaned out “Yes,” melting to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an adult. I can write porn if I want.
> 
> I'm only somewhat sorry.


End file.
